


I Will Wait For You

by sh_wright890



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jean is a baby, Kisses, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Jean is going to college half a country away from his high school sweetheart, and he's very impatient about getting to see his freckled boyfriend.Prompt 1 of JMM2017: REUNION/Fate





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my writing for the prompt reunion/fate. I quickly wrote this in, like, an hour, so if there are any errors that's why. I also never ever write in third person??? I was a couple paragraphs in when I realized what I was doing but I was like whatever. This is happening, so sorry in advance if any of it is confusing. You're all smart people--you'll figure it out.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> \--Shelby

If there was one thing about Jean it was that he was not a patient man. He didn’t like waiting in line for coffee on the rare occasions he managed to scrape up enough money--being a poor college student had unfortunately broken him of his coffee addiction; and if you ask his roommate Connie it was _ugly_ . He yells at people that don’t move when _the light’s fucking green, you douche canoe! What the fuck are you doing?_ And he has to repress the urge to throw his laptop across the room whenever the internet stops working.

Another thing about Jean is that he constantly misses his boyfriend Marco. They’d been together since their junior year of high school, and it’d seemed perfect until they both realized college was a thing. Marco ended up going to Indiana to pursue his music career while Jean went to the sunny California coast to study marine biology. Most days, the long distance thing sucked his ass, but he loved the boy with the freckles far too much to even consider breaking up their relationship.

So maybe Jean was also a sap. Sue him.

But this was how he found himself in his room every Thursday night by five in the afternoon to video chat with Marco.

They hadn’t been talking for very long, but Marco had to go soon since he had a test to study for. His spring break was starting a few days before Jean’s, so while Marco was going home to visit his family, Jean was stuck in class.

It was almost six when Marco rubbed his eyes and sighed, saying he had to go.

Jean wanted to throw some sort of fit. He didn’t know how other people did this for all four years--or more--of college. Most days he wanted nothing more than to fall into his boyfriend’s arms and _sleep_. The two years they were together at home had him spoiled far more than he cared to admit.

But he didn’t scream or cry or anything of the sort. He simply smiled and told Marco how much he loved and missed him and that he wished they’d get to see each other before summer break.

Jean wasn’t a patient man, but for Marco he could try.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny Wednesday when Marco pulled up to the flower shop. He knew it was the right place since he’d asked Jean’s roommate for the address as soon as he found out Jean had to work after class that day.

Still, he was nervous. He’d been planning this surprise for well over a month. He knew how much Jean wanted to see him--if the snaps Connie sent him of Jean lying facedown on the floor and whining were any indication. But what if Jean didn’t want him at his work or didn’t want to introduce Marco to his coworkers?

Marco took a deep breath and shook his hands out. He’d come too far to back out now.

The inside of the shop was… small. It also didn’t help that most of the walking space was taken up by large, flowering bushes. Marco was also worried since there was only one person working at the front counter, and that person wasn’t Jean.

She looked up from her magazine and smiled, but it was a very fake smile. Marco knew from working in retail before going to college what it felt like to plaster that smile on for every annoying customer. “There’s more flowers in the back,” she--Hitch, the nametag pinned to her shirt said--told him, gesturing to a door covered in long plastic strips.

“Thanks,” he replied, nudging them aside to step back into a greenhouse with long rows of smaller plants in plastic cartons. Some flowers were in hanging baskets with long tendrils spilling over the edges. Thin hoses hung from the ceiling, and some of them were spraying the flowers with mist.

There was one other person walking along the rows, and Marco could tell immediately who it was. He’d know Jean from behind even if he was drunk. Especially since he’d spent the better part of his sophomore year in high school staring at Jean’s ass.

Jean was picking the dead blooms off the flowers and talking to them in a soft gentle voice. He’d told Marco one time that he did that when he was alone since it made the plants grow better. Marco thought it was extremely endearing, and he was glad he finally got to see it firsthand.

When Jean heard the rustling of plastic, he said, “If there’s anything I can help you with, just let me know.” He didn’t raise his head, though, brow furrowed as he concentrated on caring for the plants.

Marco stepped closer and cleared his throat. “Well, there _is_ one thing you can help me with.”

At the sound of his voice, Jean’s head whipped up. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, and his lips were opening and closing like a fish out of water. If he wasn't so nervous, Marco would’ve laughed.

“Do you think you could help me?” Marco prompted after a long moment, still trying to be smooth, but he was pretty sure he was failing, and wow, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“ _Marco_ ,” Jean breathed, and then he was burying his hands in Marco’s hair and kissing him like he was oxygen, and Jean was drowning.

Marco squeaked but didn’t protest, moving his hands to grip Jean’s waist. Jean’s lips were as wonderful as Marco remembered, but they also tasted strangely of salt, and when he pulled back, he saw that Jean was crying.

“What’s wrong, love?” He reached up and used his thumbs to wipe away his boyfriend’s tears.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to come to California, you _jerk_.” He hit the freckled boy’s chest weakly as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

Marco just laughed and pulled him close again. This time, he didn’t mind the salty taste of Jean’s tears. They were tears of happiness after all. 

* * *

The first thing they did once they got to Jean’s dorm was flop on his bed and take a nap, and as Jean was falling asleep, Marco’s heartbeat strong beneath his cheek, he decided he could always wait for his high school sweetheart.


End file.
